


Tightrope

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Fiona, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fiona works for Vallory, Forced face sitting, Vallory says she owns her now, dubcon, top Vallory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Fiona is working for Vallory and that means the crime boss owns her.
Relationships: Fiona/Vallory (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Spacefall.

Vallory grunted. “You’re working for me now, which means I own you.”

Fiona frowned. “That’s not what you said when I signed on.”

“Then you’re a dumbass.”

“You can’t own me.”

“Of course I can.” She stood and went around her desk to tower over Fiona. She leaned down and grinned at her. “I can do whatever I want to you. Now, be a good girl and let me kiss you.” She pressed her lips against Fiona.

Fiona froze. She knew she shouldn’t, knew that once she gave into Vallory, she’d lose any form of freedom she had. And yet… She’d come to Vallory for a reason and she needed to accomplish that and this would give her a better chance than she’d previously had. If she could get Vallory to believe she was easily moldable, it would open up doors that were currently locked.

She needed to make it convincing, though. Vallory was not like most marks, she was not dumb. She’d probably had many people trying to gain her favor only to try and steal things. If she relented too easily, Vallory would know. She’d have to be smart about this. She would be walking a tightrope to get to the finish line.

Vallory was working her jeans and tugging them off. Her kisses were demanding, commanding Fiona to do as she was told. Her shoes were pulled off, followed by her shirt and bra, leaving her naked in the office.

It was easy to be hesitant. She breathed shakily. “I’m not-”

Roughly, Vallory gripped Fiona’s jaw. “The only sound I want out of you is screams of pleasure.” Any voice Fiona had disappeared. It was a dangerous tightrope, but the end had too many rewards not to chance it. Vallory grunted. “Good girl.”

She took Fiona’s wrist and held it as she settled on her back. She tugged Fiona to her, making her stumble to the ground. Large hands were at her waist and lifting her. Fiona wriggled, unsteady and unsure until she was set on Vallory’s chest.

Before she could speak again, she was pulled onto Vallory’s face. She gasped and almost shrieked when a tongue slid into her folds. She tried to stand, but Vallory gripped her hips, holding her in place.

Her warm tongue pressed against Fiona’s clit, working her over in a way that had her moaning in no time. Vallory pressed deeper into Fiona. An electric buzz tingled her toes and she gasped, hitting an orgasm faster than anyone had given her.

Vallory did not stop. She continued, lapping and drinking in Fiona, making her lose herself, screaming without care. Her body shook and her thighs clenched around the crime boss. Vallory gripped her thighs, suckling and flicking her tongue faster. Fiona was breathless and lightheaded, having orgasmed hard enough to drench the older woman.

And still, Vallory continued, uncaring about any mess and prideful at how loud she was making the young, reserved woman scream. Her voice would be hoarse, her body tired enough that Vallory could carry her back to her bedroom and continue to have her way with her. She drank in the delicious juice, riding the addiction until Fiona would be too exhausted to do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
